Pikmin: A New World
by Abi2012
Summary: Life in the military was easy for Abi, but when she takes a group of Pikmin into her care, she must decide between what is right and what is expected of her. Has a bit of cussing in it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Abi looked out her barracks window and sighed. What was supposed to be a great day turned out to be one of her worst since she arrived in South Korea. The weather called for clear skies with a small chance of snow, but instead the sleet rained heavily down on everything. Her bike, which was one of her most dear possesions, had been run over by a speeding taxi driver at the barracks. And on top of it all, none of her friends has returned her texts to hang out today. So instead of having an awesome Saturday she was confined to her room.

_If only something exciting would happen,_ she thought. _ Like an eletrical outage or even a fight._ Her phone vibrated on the bed behind her. She turned from the window and picked it up. It was from her friend Siahb.

_"Hey wanna head over to the food court for lunch?"_

Her fingers quickly typed out a response. _"Sure. meet you outside." _She tucked her phone in the back pocket of her jeans. She slid her feet into her blue tennis shoes and grabbed her gray jacket that hung hung on her desk chair. As she walked down the hall she pulled it on and zipped it up.

The building was abnormally quiet for a Saturday. Usually a group of JAG males were blasting rap music from their room, ordering pizza and just generaly throwing a party. But their room was silent today.

Abi's footsteps echoed in the empty stairway, loud clunks bouncing around the stone walls. Soon she had reached the first floor. A small group of females stood in the barracks lobby beside the pay phone wall. Abi recognized one of them from around the barracks. They were shaking out their umbrellas and stomping the snow off their boots.

One of them looked at Abi. "You going outside?"

"Yeah, I'm heading to the food court."

The female that Abi knew held out a pink polka dot umbrella. "Here, you might need this." She said with a smile. "Just swing by room 215 when you get back."

This kind gesture lifted Abi's spirit. "Thank you!" The group of females walked to the elevators, leaving Abi by herself.

She walked out through the the front doors and a blast of cold, wet air hit her. The wind whipped her brown hair around as she tried to open the umbrella. It proved a challange to open with the wind fighting her. After struggling with the umbrella she finally managed to get it to spread open. Now the icy rain hit the impenatrable fabric instead of her head.

"Hey Abi," a male voice said behind her. A young man dressed in a black overcoat and jeans stepped into her view. "It's a bit dreary out here today."

She nodded. "Hopefully it won't last much longer." She held the umbrella out slightly, shielding Siahb. "Let's hurry and get to the food court."

The two silently trudged through the melting snow and slushy rivulets on the sidewalk. They walked close together, as if touching shoulders could help share warmth. It took only ten minutes, but in the freezing cold it felt like an hour, and soon they reached the brightly lit food court.

"Ugh, I hate this weather," Siabh said as they stepped into the warm building. He sniffed the air, taking in the smell of Chinese foos, tacos, and pizza. "I think I'm gonna get Burger King. What about you?"

Shaking out the umbrella, Abi thought for a moment. "Yeah, Burger King sounds good." They walked overto the fast food counter and gave the tired looking cashier their orders. Within minutes they were munching burgers and french fries.

"So how is life at the mortuary?" Siahb asked as he chewed on a fry.

Abi took a sip of her Dr Pepper. "It's been slow recently. We haven't had anyone since Christmas. But I guess that is a good thing." She laughed. "No one has decided to die yet." Their laughter rang out in the air. After it died down, they ate quietly for a few minutes.

"Anything special happening over at JAG?" Her green eyes looked at her friend over her burger.

Siahb shook his head. "You know I can't tell you much about what happens there." He said. He picked up a fry and dragged it through ketchup before popping it into his mouth. "But I can say that there has been a great deal of officers breaking curfew in the past few months."

Abi's eyes grew large. "Really?" She said. Leaning in, she whispered, "One of my sergeants was caught last week out past curfew. He's temporarily demoted and he has extra duty at K-16 for two weeks."

They continued to talk and eat until their food was gone. Piling the trash onto their trays, they walked over to the trash cans and dumped their trash in.

As Abi pushed the umbrella open, she groaned. "Back into the maelstrom."

Siahb nodded. "I would prefer a blizzard to this weather. At least it wouldn't be that wet."

They huddled under the umbrella once again and made their way back to the barracks.

As they drew near to the building they could see a large crowd of people clustered outside. Shock and fear was plainly heard in their words.

"What happened?" Siabh asked.

"No idea." Abi handed the umbrella to Siahb and tapped one of the guys on the shoulder. "What's going on?"

The guys was clearly shaken by something. "I don't know. It looks like an alien."

Surprised, Abi and Siahb exchanged glances. Without hesitation, Abi pushed through the crowd to the center.

There, poking through the snow, grew a waist high sprout. A green leaf sat on top of the red plant, waving in the wind.

"What in the hell..." Abi whispered. "When did this get here?"

"It just popped up a little bit ago," Abi turned to see the barracks sergeant standing behind her. "Know one knows what it is, but everytime someone touches it, it moves on its own."

Abi knelt beside the plant, ignoring the cold water that seeped through her jeans. "I...I think I might know what it is, sergeant."

The man looked at her. "Well?" He said. "What is it?"

Without giving him an answer, she wrapped her hands around the stalk and pulled.

The plant refused to move, then gave way. It popped right out of the ground with a strange sound. Abi tumbled backwards onto the snowy ground.

Everyone gasped. One female screamed. Standing in front of Abi was a red humanoid creature with a pointed nose. It looked around at all the shocked faces with its black eyes. The green leaf on its head quivered as it turned to face Abi. She stood up shakily, watching the creature. Its face sat right above her knees while the leaf could touch her stomach.

"Private, what the fuck is that thing?!" The barracks sergeant yelled.

Abi touched the creature on its head carefully. "It's... it's a Pikmin."

"Well, whatever the hell it is, it could be dangerous." He reached down to grab the Pikmin by its sprout. The little creature squeaked and scurried behind Abi.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Abi asked angrily. She spread her arms out and glared at the NCO. "It's not hurting anyone."

The sergeant stared at her. "For all we know, that could be an alien or rabid animal. We have to give it to the MP's and let them deal with it." He tried to pushed Abi aside to get to the Pikmin, but she stepped back, staying between him and the Pikmin.

"I won't let you hurt it." For a moment Abi and the NCO stared at each other. Without warning she whirled around and scooped the red creature into her arms. The sergeant yelled but she ignored it, sprinting through the crowd and grabbing the umbrella from the surprised Siahb before running off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Ugh, what am I going to do now?" Abi said. She was trudging through the slush right outside the post motor pool. The Pikmin looked up at her and squeaked. It sat in Abi's zipped up jacket, warm and dry. "I can't go back to my room and get anything. The sergeant would be looking for me." Too tired to keep walking, she stopped and plopped down on a nearby bench. She wrapped her arms around the Pikmin and sighed. "I think I am royally screwed..."

The Pikmin patted Abi's head comfortingly with its leaf. They sat there quietly for a minute before Abi jerked her head up. "Wait, you're a Pikmin! How did you get here?"

With a squeak the Pikmin wiggled around, trying to get loose. Abi unzipped her jacket and the Pikmin jumped to the ground. It started walking away, then turned and looked at her.

"Do you want me to follow you?" Abi asked. The Pikmin vigorously nodded. "Okay then." She stood and followed the red Pikmin through the motor pool.

They walked between towering LMTVs and Humvees. Once Abi slipped on the cold ice and fell to her knees, but the Pikmin stopped and stood by her until she picked herself up. They walked until they came to an open area midst the tactical vehicles. In the middle of the snow sat a round black bulb about the size of a small car. A white flower adorned the top of the bulb.

With an excited squeak, the Pikmin ran up to the bulb and ran around it. It gently touched the side of the bulb. When it did, the flower on top rotated and spit out what looked like four seeds. The seeds floated to the ground and planted themselves. Within seconds they had grown and their leaves waved in air. Each one was a different color: blue, yellow, purple and white.

"You have to be kidding me..." Abi said. She stared at the red Pikmin, who stood amidst the wavering plants. Its pleading eyes watched as Abi shook her head. "I can't..." Her voice wavered. "I don't even know how you got here! And I've sacrificed my whole livelihood to help you. How can I help you if I don't even know how to?"

The red Pikmin look at Abi then down at the wet ground. It glanced at the surrounding plants of its brethren, sniffing.

Guilt tore through Abi's heart. "Well, maybe I can do something to help." At her words the Pikmin lifted its head. It danced around for a moment before running over to Abi. Grabbing the bottom of her jacket it pulled the surprised girl towards the planted Pikmin.

The closest one to her a white one just to her left. Abi bent over and wrapped her hands around the colorless stem. With a soft tug, the Pikmin was unearthed, revealing a white creature. This one did not have a nose like the red one, but instead large red eyes dominated its face. It glanced around until its eyes landed on the red Pikmin. The white one skittered over to its red kin and the two happily joined hands and jumped up and down.

After smiling at the two rejoined Pikmin, Abi went around pulling up the remaining Pikmin. Soon she was surrounded by five different colored Pikmin creatures, all of them happily reacquainting themselves with each other. As she watched them, a thought came to her mind.

"Hey!" She said. All the Pikmin stopped moving and turned towards her. "I can't call you all Pikmin, so how about I give you all names?" This seemed to please them as they danced excitedly. "Okay..." Abi pointed to the blue Pikmin. "I know you can survive water, so I'm going to call you Aqua." Moving on she turned to a chubby purple one. "Of course, you will be Chubby. You two will be Cyanide and Spark." The white and yellow Pikmin looked at each other and nodded.

"And for you..." She said, turning to the last, unnamed Pikmin. It tilted its head in a questioning way. "The perfect name for you would be Steve." Now that the final Pikmin was named, all five rushed towards Abi and hugged her legs. "Now that is taken care of, how about we find out what to do with you all."

* * *

Ah, chapter two is complete! I am happy you chose to read my story. This story was thought up while I watched a Let's Play of Pikmin 2 by none other than Chuggaaconroy. On top of that I listened to the fan dubbed version of Ai no Uta, the official song of Pikmin 2, so many times.

I know this chapter is much shorter than the previous one, but do not worry! I plan on having an update every few days to a week, depending on my work schedule. Please leave questions and comments in the reviews section. If you like the story so far, add it to your favorites. Again, thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Abi felt a tug on her jacket and looked down. Spark, the newly named yellow Pikmin, held up a rectangular metal box to her. "What is this?" She asked, taking it.

The device looked like a Gameboy Color, but had too many buttons. A stubby antenna stuck out from the top. She turned it over, looking at it from all angles. _Looks kind of like a communicator or something, _Abi thought. While looking it over, her finger accidentally pushed a button.

A series of beeps started to come from the device. The screen lit up, showing nothing but static. Abi watched as the static wavered, then cleared to show a strange man. His scraggly brown hair was damp with sweat and his large nose was smudged with dirt. A weary look filled his eyes as the man looked out the screen.

_"Hello, my name is Captian Olimar of the famous ship, the Dolphin," _the man said. _"If you are watching this, then you have been chosen by the Pikmin I have sent." _He ran his gloved fingers through his hair. _"The Pikmin are not to be feared; rather, they require your assistance."_

His face went away and a picture of a strange planet appeared. _"I have become stranded on this planet in an unknown part of space. My ship, the Dolphin, was completely destroyed during the crash landing. There is no hope of fixing it." _The screen went back to the captain's face. _"With limited resources and time, I fear it is only a matter of days until I succumb to the carnivorous beasts dwelling on the planet's surface. I ask you to come to my aid with the Pikmin._

_ "Once you land on this panet, I will be able to communicate with you through this transmitter. I plead of you, brave adventureer, to accompany the Pikmin here and save me._

_ "You are my only hope."_ The screen fizzled for a moment, then went black.

Abi stared at the black screen for a few more seconds, then looked up. The five Pikmin looked at her expectantly. Rubbing her eyes, Abi said, "Okay, how am I to get to this strange planet the Captain is stuck on?"

Steve pointed towards the black Onion. It and the other four looked up at Abi's face, which was filled with disbelief. "Oh, lord..." she whispered.

"Abi! What the hell?" Someone yelled behind her. Siabh stomped up to her angrily, his face red. He waved his hands in the air. "What the fuck was that back there? Do you know how much crap you are in? The sergeant has the MP's and the Korean National Police all in the barracks. They think you're AWOL!" At that moment, he noticed the group of Pikmin behind his friend. "The fuck, Abi! There are more of them?"

Holding her hand out, Abi tucked the comunicator into her jacket pocket. "Siabh, calm down. I need you to listen to me." She said calmly. "I'm not going back. There is someone who needs my help, and I have to go."

Flabbergasted, Siabh watched speechlessly as Abi turned around and started to walk towards the black Onion. "Wait, where are you going? And what are those things?"

"They are not things. They are Pikmin." Abi said. Her back was to her friend as she examined the Onion for a way in. "A very special person needs my help. So do they."

"But where are you going?" Siabh walked over to Abi, gingerly skirting the Pikmin that surrounded her.

She shook her head. "I actually don't know. Aha!" She pushed a hidden button on the underside and a small panel opened on the side of the Onion. There were three buttons; a green one, a yellow one, and a red one.

"Listen to me!" The male said. He grabbed Abi's shoulder and spun her around. "You have just thrown your whole military career away for these creatures you know nothing about. And now you're going to help some random person you've never met before? What has gotten into you?" His blue eyes drilled into Abi's green ones.

Abi glared back. "I need to do this. I can't really explain to you; you wouldn't understand." She pulled away and stepped back. The Pikmin surrounded her feet and stared at Siabh. "Please understand.

"Then let me go with you." The words were out of Siabh's mouth before he knew what he was saying.

"Really?" Surprised filled Abi's voice. "That's great!" She hugged her friend. "Let me introduce you to the gang. This is Spark, Aqua, Chubby, Cyanide, and Steve." The Pikmin waved when their name was said. "And they're not things; they are Pikmin. Remember that." Steve tugged on Abi's jacket sleeve. It pointed to the Onion. "Oh yeah!" She pushed the green button, causing a piece of metal to slide back, revealing a large funnel. "If the games were right, this is exactly what I am looking for."

Siabh looked over her shoulder. "So, what is this?"

Glancing at him, Abi said, "This is an Onion. It carries the Pikmin, and it will be our ship to go help Captain Olimar. He is the person that discovered and named the Pikmin." After fiddling around with the funnel, it started to glow. A circle of colorful light was projected onto the ground.

Abi stepped back with a huge smile on her face. "I can't believe this is actually happening." She stood on the edge of the light with the Pikmin.

Siabh joined her. "So, this will get us into the spaceship I'm guessing." The Pikmin all twittered in agreement, making him jump.

"Yes indeed, it is!" Laughing, Abi clapped her hands in happiness. "This is so crazy. This is like a dream come true."

"This is pretty crazy..." Siabh agreed. "So what now?"

"We just step into the light. It will take us into the Onion." Abi paused for a moment and looked around. "Maybe when we come back everything will have calmed down."

Siabh snorted. "Yeah, I doubt that." He patted his friend's back. "Don't worry; I'm sure you'll be fine when we get back."

Yeah," Abi smiled. She grabbed his hand and looked down at Steve, who stood beside her. "You ready to go back home?"

The red Pikmin nodded vigorously. The others joined in its affirmative.

"Okay then, let's go!" Abi jumped into the circle of light, pulling Siabh with her. The Pikmin followed eagerly.

The group started to glow, then was pulled into the Onion. With everyone in, it started on its own and lifted into the atmosphere. The Onion hovered in the air for a moment then blasted off into the black expanse of space.

* * *

Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update, but military life is quite hectic! I hope to have the next chapter up soon. Thanks again!


	4. UPDATE: HIATUS

*UPDATE* I am forced to go on a hiatus indefinitely due to work. In case you didn't know, I am in the army, and I learned recently I am going to the Philippines for training. I don't know when I will return. Chapter four is halfway done, but I will post it ASAP. I am so very sorry! Please be patient for the next update. Thank you!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Whoa..." Siabh breathed. He looked around in wonder. "This is one weird planet."

He and Abi stood outside the Onion in the middle of a small field. Huge plants, taller than themselves, towered over their heads. The sound of strange creatures echoed in the humid air.

Abi nodded in agreement. "It's like our own, but... it feels different."

Behind them the five Pikmon slid out of the Onion. They gathered around Abi and looked up at her expectantly.

"So what do we do now?" Siabh kicked at the ground, kicking up a cloud of dust.

"I'm not sure- whoah!" The ground under their feet shifted and crumbled away.

Two purple and brown insects emerged from the earth, clicking their scissor-like mandibles. They were the size of oil drums but obviously not as harmless.

The Sheargrubs turned their green beady eyes on Abi and Siabh. Their mandibles clicked at each other as they watched Abi and Siabh slowly back away from them. The Pikmin scurried behind the humans. Their movements drew the attention of the Sheargrubs. After a moment, they charged at the group.

"Wagh!" Abi jumped out of the way of the insects, her leg barely getting out of the way of the snapping pinsirs. She stumbled backwards as Siabh kicked one of the Sheargrubs away.

Seeing their human companions in trouble, Steve leapt on the back of one of the insects and started to beat it with its leaf stalk. Spark and Cyanide helped him as Chubby and Aqua attacked the other. Within a few seconds, the enemy Sheargrubs perished and rolled onto their backs. The Pikmin jumped up and down, happy of their victory.

"Did they just kill that thing?" Siabh's voice was full of wonder. Wordlessly, Abi nodded.

"Strong little guys, aren't they?" The pride was evident in Abi's voice. She felt something vibrating in her pocket and pulled out the communicator. "Huh?" Although the screen was full of static, a halting voice could be heard through the speakers.

"...lo? Hello? Is there...y there?" The voice was full of exhaustion, panic, and... pain?

Putting the speaker up to her lips, Abi said, "Hello? Captain Olimar, is that you?"

More static. Then "Yes! This... ptain Olimar. Who... talking to?" The crackling static was fading a bit, but the screen wasn't clearing.

"Captain, this is Abi. Me and my friend Siabh were led here by the Pikmin to help you. Where are you?"

The screen blinked rapidly, then showed an image of the captain. "Finally got through." He sighed with relief. "I am currently stuck in a den of Bulborbs. There are too many for me to avoid or fight off. I don't think I have much time before they find me, or my suit expires." He winced slightly.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Siabh looked over Abi's shoulder at the screen.

"It is nothing," The captain shook his head. "I was attacked by a Burrowing Snagret yesterday and when I was fleeing, I tripped and sprained my ankle."

A loud crash was heard off-screen. Captain Olimar looked to his left. "I have to go; I think they might have heard me. I will send you a map of the landscape." He turned his pleading eyes back to the screen. "Please, be swift." The screen winked black and went blank.

The two friends turned to each other. "Guess we need to hurry up and save him, huh?" The smile on Siabh's face was contagious and soon spread to Abi's face.

The Pikmin who stood at their feet cheered in their strange language, jumping up and down. They seemed eager to start their journey on their home planet to rescue the captain.

"Hey, what are we going to do about weapons?" Abi asked Siabh. "I mean, we can't rely on the Pikmin to protect us constantly."

The male nodded. "I agree. Maybe we can find something nearby?" He walked over to one of the large plants by the Onion. This plant had sharp black thorns about a foot long. Siabh wrapped his hands around one and snapped it off. "This might work as a knife or something."

"I have an idea." Abi pulled a thin reed out of the ground. "Tie the thorn to this. It would be a good spear."

They worked for a half hour and, by using the plants around them, had an assortment of weapons for their use. Each had fashioned a thorn spear and reed knives. Siabh used a reed, thorns, and sap to make a mace. "Well, aren't we so crafty?" Siabh held up his mace and inspected it. "And all from plants, too!"

Abi tucked the knifes into the vine belt she made for them. "I think we are ready to go." She looked at Steve, who stood beside her. "So, shall we go?"

The red Pikmin squeaked in excitement. It jumped up and down along with its colorful brethren. They circled Abi and Siabh and looked up at them expectantly.

"I guess they want to go now," Abi said, tapping the butt of her spear into the ground. "Let's go save Captain Olimar!"

* * *

Hi everyone! It's me, Abi, and I am back with chapter four of Pikmin: A New World! I am so very sorry that it has been a while since I have updated, but at least I am back!

I do have a question for everyone: I don't quite feel comfortable calling the Pikmin in the story "its". How would you all feel if I was to give them gender labels? I was thinking of calling Steve, Chubby, and Aqua males and Cyanide and Spark females. I might interchange Spark and Cyanide, but who knows? Please leave your input in the reviews section. I will read each of them personally! Thank you!


End file.
